Reina del Control
by TutsiPop
Summary: U/A -tengo una enorme necesidad de controlar todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor… por eso cuando conocí a Ferio y su total falta de organización (sin mencionar sus estúpidos impulsos) volvieron mi mundo un caos- ...Mucho Humor... Fuu/Ferio (Un poco de Hikaru/Lantis del Fic "CHICA BONITA")


_REINA DEL CONTROL_

Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth (MKR) no me pertenece, los créditos son en su totalidad a el maravilloso grupo de CLAMP

Este Fic está escrito desde la perspectiva de Fuu y está Narrado por la misma, a excepción de la última parte. Puede ser confuso, y si es así, por DM les puedo contestar sus dudas

_Cuando nací, mis padres planificaron el día y la hora… fue por medio de cesárea… gracias al trabajo de ambos padres, he vivido bajo un estricto régimen de planificación: _

_Cuando dormir, cuando jugar, cuando comer y sobretodo apreciar los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que podemos tener en el día. _

_¿Suena extraño? Pues no para mí, porque a partir de ese régimen de estricta planificación, aprendí que también puedo controlar todo que pasa a mi alrededor… no, el clima aun no lo puedo controlar… yo me refiero a la gente_

_Verán, aprendí a influenciar entre las personas sin que se dieran cuenta, y en muchas ocasiones (por no decir casi todo el tiempo) lo hago para mi beneficio… _

_si, suena totalmente desquiciado, acepto que lo estoy… tengo una enorme necesidad de controlar todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor… por eso cuando conocí a Ferio Green y su total falta de organización (sin mencionar sus estúpidos impulsos) volvieron mi mundo un caos_

_Pero, primero lo primero y segundo lo segundo… empecemos con lo importante, mis amigas… y es que sin ellas, todo esto sería muy aburrido…_

_A Umi Ryuuzaki la conocí en pre-escolar… era (y sigue siendo) hermosa, como si fuera irreal, recuerdo que todas las niñas querían ser su mejor amiga, incluyéndome. Y en algún momento lo fuimos, solo que su problema de ira alejo a todas, excepto a mí. Y vaya que me hizo un sinfín de desplantes y maltratos, pero, es que tenía esa mirada tan trise que me partía el alma dejarla sola… _

_Con el tiempo ella se dio cuenta que mi amistad era honesta y dejo de lado sus malos tratos y pasamos una infancia fantástica… ¿Qué cuál fue el provecho que saque? Bueno, ser la mejor amiga del Director de la escuela tiene sus ventajas… además, el simple hecho de estar con ella me hacía popular. _

_Después conocimos a Ascot… desde el primer momento en que esos dos se vieron se enamoraron… aunque es una relación odio-amor lo que tienen. _

_Ya después me encargare de ellos… _

_Luego esta Hikaru Shidou, a ella la conocimos cuando estábamos en preparatoria, cuando la vi lo primero que me llamo la atención fue su corto cabello rojo, parecía un fosforo encendido… pero verla en las pruebas de atletismo fue alucinante, esa chica tenía más energía que toda la clase junta… _

_Fue en una tarde lluviosa cuando tuve la oportunidad de acercarme, le ofrecí mi paraguas _

_Umi como siempre, haciendo uso de su buen gusto por la moda, le dijo que su cabello era hermoso, pero que se vería mejor si lo dejara crecer, ella contesto que le molestaba al momento de practicar en el Dojo con sus hermanos._

_Rapidamente sacó de su portafolio un hermoso lazo rosa que anudo como si fuera un moño en su cabeza… desde ese entonces se dejó crecer el cabello, y ata ese lazo en su cabello todos los días… _

_Hasta la fecha mis amigas, son como mis hermanas, nos confiamos todo, nos ayudamos y nos procuramos… al crecer cada quien tomo una carrera diferente, Hikaru es veterinaria, Umi (llevando totalmente la contraria a sus padres) se convirtió en Modelo, y yo, bueno, yo soy Abogada._

_Siempre tuve una inclinación especial para los litigios, soy muy minuciosa y ordenada. Y desde muy joven trabajo para "CEPHIRO´S CORP" en el bufete de abogados del señor Zagato __Jūrōta… _

_Aunque él ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia si no fuera por __Emeraude, su hermosa y gentil novia. _

_Debo confesar que gracias a cierto comentario que le hice, el señor Zagato mando construir un Hospital Veterinario para donarlo… y "casualmente" lo donará a la asociación a la que está unida mi amiga pelirroja._

_El encargado del diseño fue nada menos que su hermano menor (y casi gemelo) Lantis__ Jūrōta. Cuando nos presentaron ni siquiera me miro, tenía un aire de tristeza y desgano que ponía el ambiente de la oficina pesado._

_Y luego está Ferio… oh Ferio… ese testarudo, flojo y bueno para nada. _

_Ni yo misma podía creer que fuera hermano de Emeraude. Y es que ella es tan inteligente, bella, educada, toda una dama llena de bondad… nada que ver con ese holgazán._

_A él lo conocí cuando Emeraude, cansada de abogar por él, decidió mandarlo a trabajar a __CEPHIRO´S CORP como ayudante general. Y cuando digo general, me refiero a que ser ayudante de TODA la compañía._

_Si necesitaban mensajero: FERIO_

_Si faltaba un chofer: FERIO_

_Que no había café: FERIO_

_Alguien que sacara copias: FERIO_

_Todo Ferio, por eso cuando falto personal para la limpieza, no dudaron en llamarlo. Pero como era un flojo, se tuvo que quedar hasta tarde a terminar de limpiar las oficinas. _

_Y en una de ellas me encontró a mí. _

_Me había quedado hasta muy tarde redactando uno de los contratos de un cliente nuevo. Por ser tan cuidadosa en los detalles y minuciosa con los términos legales, me había convertido en la favorita del señor Zagato para redactar y verificar todos y cada uno de los contratos antes de que los firmaran… no es por nada, pero yo sola le había ahorrado muchas demandas legales por huecos que dejaban otros abogados._

_Bien… Regresando con Ferio, él había entrado a la oficina, disque limpiando._

_La verdad solo entró, pasó un trapo viejo por la puerta, hizo tres movimientos con la escoba… y se fue._

_Hubieran visto mi cara al ver que ni siquiera había sacado la basura de mi lugar. _

_Rodé los ojos, respire… y me levante tomando el bote con mis manos. _

_Estaba solo a unos pasos de mi oficina haciéndose el tonto… le reclame que porque no había sacado mi basura, a lo que él me respondió que no pensó que una chica tan bella hiciera tanto mugrerío._

_Y se fue dejándome con el bote de la basura en la mano. _

_No supe que decir…_

_Y para cuando reaccione ya estaba sola. _

_Al día siguiente lo busque y le hice la vida imposible, lo puse a hacer toda clase de cosas, desde lavar las ventanas, hasta limpiar los baños privados en 3 ocasiones diferentes en un día. _

_ENORME fue mi sorpresa, cuando Emeraude se me acerco para preguntarme porque trataba así a su hermano… ¡HERMANO!_

_Les juro que no sabía que eran familia, ya me veía yo en la calle con mis cosas personales en una caja. _

_No sé exactamente como paso lo demás, estaba tan avergonzada que no la quería ver a la cara, y de pronto sentí que me abrazaban._

_La hermosa rubia me abrazaba llena de felicidad._

_Al parecer nadie había puesto a trabajar a Ferio tanto como yo. Había pasado de empleo en empleo y nunca había durado más 10 días en el mismo. Y verme mandándolo de un lugar a otro le dio Fe de que su hermano podía convertirse un hombre trabajador._

_No les voy a mentir, no creí una sola palabra. Y no es que Emeraude fuera mentirosa, no. Si no porque no me cabía en la cabeza que nadie pudiera poner a trabajar ese bueno para nada. _

_Y es que, si no trabajas no comes, no tienes casa, no tienes ropa. Y él no se veía como un vagabundo desamparado._

_Lo per fue cuando el mismo señor Zagato me lo impuso como asistente (y digo "impuso" porque nada de lo que alegue lo hizo desistir)_

_Así fue como mi mundo de perfección y control se volvió un caos._

_Mi rutina de trabajo cambio, de abogada pasé a ser tutora. Tarde una semana en enseñarle los términos legales más comunes. Era como trabajar con un infante con déficit de atención. Sin mencionar su delirio de persecución (siempre volteaba hacia otro lado como si lo fueran siguiendo o lo observaran)_

_Mi vida personal también cambio, descubrió el parque donde me ejercitaba todas las mañanas con Hikaru y Umi, ellas quedaron encantadas con las ocurrencias que tenía y le pidieron que fuera todos los días para que la rutina de ejercicio fuera más divertido, además me acompañaba a hacer mis compras en el súper, hasta me hizo compañía en el salón de belleza mientras nos hacían pedicura… sí, dije "nos hacían"_

_¡Me estaba volviendo loca!_

_Necesitaba seguir con mi rutina, con mis planificaciones diarias y el solo era impulsivo, hiperactivo y muy muy ruidoso._

_El colmo fue cuando en una junta muy importante, me empezó mandar mensajes mi celular con fotos de él sacándome la lengua en tono de burla. Lo peor fue que el señor Zagato, al verme desconcentrada, pidió ver mi teléfono. Solo frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza en desaprobación mientas me devolvía el aparato._

_No soporte tal cosa y me dirigí a su departamento… ya ahí, me explico muy apenado que no era su intención molestarme sino todo lo contrario. Alegrarme el día._

_Me platico que hacía lo mismo con su amigo Lantis, que a lo largo del día hacia todo lo posible para hacerlo reír. Pero que era demasiado serio. Ahí fue cuando me vino a la mente la idea de Hikaru._

_Después de mucho platicar, también me confió que sus padres murieron cuando eran muy jóvenes, que su papá era un hombre muy estricto y que nunca sonreía, al contrario de su madre que era la viva imagen de su hermana Emeraude en todos los sentidos (bella, inteligente y bondadosa) y que no quería convertirse en un amargado como su padre… mucho menos que su mejor amigo se convirtiera también en uno._

_Así que en las noches se dedicaba a buscar refugios de gente pobre y cocinaba para los desamparados, por eso en el día nunca tena energía para trabajar, por eso se la pasaba de "flojo", y también por eso nunca duraba en ningún empleo._

_Y es que su lema era, y cito en sus propias palabras: _

_-"porque tengo que darle explicaciones al mundo de las buenas obras que hago" _

_A partir de ahí, lo empecé a ver con otros ojos, ya no era el bueno para nada y holgazán de Ferio, si no, solo Ferio, mi asistente._

_Le hice entender que estaba muy bien lo que hacía, pero que tal vez debía disminuir su ayuda nocturna y equilibrarla con su empleo matutino, así podría descansar lo suficiente para el día siguiente trabajar bien._

_También me di cuenta que no éramos tan diferentes, después de todo, yo hacía lo mismo con la donación del Hospital Veterinario de Hikaru. _

_Influí enormemente para que lo hicieran sin que se dieran cuenta de lo que hacía._

_Ya no se en que momento fue que mis sentimientos cambiaron, compartíamos tanto tiempo juntos que me acostumbre a su compañía, mis amigas lo adoraban, se divertían mucho cuando estábamos juntos._

_Cambie un poco mi rutina… lo incluí a él._

Una hermosa rubia ceniza, subía las escaleras tranquilamente con una caja de pastelitos en las manos, iba totalmente metida en sus pensamientos, cuando unas fuertes pisadas llamaron su atención, al girar para seguir al segundo piso se encontró con un cabizbajo pelinegro que reconoció de inmediato como el hermano de su jefe.

-¡LANTIS! – escucho gritar a Ferio, el pelinegro volteo

Fuu vio a su amiga pelirroja bajando a toda velocidad con su asistente

-¡ERES TU! – dijeron con sorpresa Lantis y Hikaru al mismo tiempo…

La rubia se quedó muy quieta

El peliverde se sorprendió de la reacción que tuvieron los dos

**silencio**

Por escasos 4 segundos el mundo se detuvo… y después Hikaru estallo en risas.

-No puedo creer que tú seas el amigo de Ferio – dijo acercándose al pelinegro lentamente

-es como si el destino quisiera juntarnos – contestó Lantis

Fuu sonrió de lado sin decir nada

-Como, ¿ustedes se conocen? – pregunto confundido Ferio

Los chicos seguían viéndose a los ojos

-me llamo Hikaru

-me llamo Lantis

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo que se daban la mano, la pelirroja volvió a reír

-EJEM – carraspeo la rubia para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia

-¡FUU! – Grito el peliverde – ¿Qué haces aquí? – termino diciendo con emoción desde las escaleras

-traigo buenas noticias de la oficina – se dirigió al pelinegro – Hola, ya tuve el gusto de conocerte, pero creo que no hemos sido presentados adecuadamente, me llamo Fuu Hououji, trabajo para tu hermano Zagato y su novia Emeraude

-Y yo soy su asistente – volvió a gritar Ferio desde las escaleras

-y ella – se acercó a la pelirroja – es mi amiga Hikaru Shidou

-Hikaru... – susurro el pelinegro sin dejar de verla

-Hikaru, él es Lantis Jūrōta, hermano de mi jefe, él es el encargado del diseño del Hospital Veterinario que van a donar para tu asociación.

Ella volteo confundida, después sus ojos se abrieron como plato de felicidad

-¿DE VERDAD? – Salto de alegría – su amiga asintió con la cabeza – no lo puedo creer, es maravilloso conocer a personas tan buenas y bondadosas como ustedes, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias – repetía una y otra vez al pelinegro

Este no podía reaccionar

-Sabes Lantis, traje pastelitos. ¿Podrías acompañar a Hikaru a la cafetería que está aquí cerca y comprar unos cuantos? Hay que celebrar muchas cosas

El pelinegro salió de su ensoñación

-si – dijo tímidamente - ¿vamos? – Hikaru asintió

Los dos bajaron las escaleras lentamente y empezaron a platicar

-¿y te gustan los animales?

-pues si – contesto él

-¿sabes? Tengo un perro que se llama Hikari y necesita de un hogar temporal, mientras le conseguimos quien lo adopte ¿en tu departamento te dejan tener mascotas?

-si no lo hacen me cambio a uno que me dejen – termino por decir el pelinegro

Fuu los vio irse, su pecho se llenaba de orgullo de ver logrado su cometido

-Oye Fuu, ¿y cuáles son las buenas noticias?

-o, cierto – volvió a su habitual compostura – Emeraude me llamo anoche muy contenta y pidió que fuera hoy a la oficina del señor Zagato. – empezaron a subir al departamento de Ferio – y hoy mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando me dieron la noticia de que necesitan que yo arregle los detalles legales para poder casarse

-¿Es en serio?

-muy en serio…

-eso es maravilloso – dijo emocionado

-¿y sabes que es lo mejor?

-¿hay más?

Fuu lo miro y con una mano tomo su rostro

-tardé tiempo en juntar a esa pareja, me tomo un mes que Lantis y Hikaru se conocieran, y mi otra mejor amiga está descubriendo lo que es el amor… y yo

-tu que… - dijo Ferio lamiéndose los labios

-yo… soy… la mujer más controladora del mundo

Ferio sonrió

-he estado planeando como darte un beso toda la mañana

-no lo planees, solo… hazlo… por impulso, no por….

No termino la oración, los labios de la rubia ya estaban sellando los suyos

Por primera vez en la vida de Fuu, actuó por mero impulso y no por estricta rutina

Y por primera vez en la vida de Ferio, este, se estuvo quieto…

_Cuando nací, mis padres planificaron el día y la hora… me dijeron cuando debía dormir, cuando jugar y cuando comer…. Siempre pensé que la vida es una rutina estricta de planificación. _

_Descubrí que las coincidencias se puede crear, y que puedo influir en las personas… pero hoy… hoy descubrí que un beso no se planea, se hace y se disfruta. _

FIN

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola, gracias por tener paciencia para esperar este Fic tan prometido.

Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado Review en "Chica Bonita" y "Diablo con Vestido Azul" que son partes ligadas a esta Historia.

Para todos, habrá un último One Shot detallando la Boda de Zagato y Emeraude y vendría siendo como un epilogo de las tres historias juntas.

Así que, nos vemos pronto!

TutsiPop


End file.
